ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentoku Ryuubi
Ryuubi Gentoku is the leader of Seito Private School. She is a seemingly unskilled Toushi in almost all respects in that she possesses poor fighting prowess. She is not particularly intelligent and she herself often shows little care or perhaps little understanding towards being a leader and she is generally quite popular among the other Toushis. Appearance Gentoku is a very buxom young girl with green eyes, long brown hair, which is tied up in two ponytails, on both the left and right side of her head, although they are tied at the bottom of her hair. She is usually seen in her Seito uniform. Personality Gentoku is a very kind and caring girl, often protecting her friends, with her very body, even if she can't put up much of a fight. Gentoku is shown to be a very gentle girl as well, since she does not fight at all, even though she wants to protect her friends. Gentoku in dragon form is the complete opposite of Gentoku though. Gentoku is merciless and does not care for anything around her, being either friend or foe. She is very sadistic as she will easily brutalize anyone who literally gets in her way, and will do so with a smile on her face. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Gentoku is first seen trying to avoid training with Ekitoku, as well as trying to avoid swimming, on both occasions though she has failed, since Ekitoku was able to force her to do both. Gentoku is then shown during the attack on Seito by Kyosho, being attacked by Ukin, one of Kyosho's new recruits from Yoshuu. As Ukin tries to attack her, Kan-u is able to save her, and beat him in a matter of seconds. Kan-u tells Gentoku to go to a safe place, but Gentoku wanted to help. Kan-u agrees but only if she sticks close to her. Gentoku and Kan-u then go to Ekitoku's location where they are confronted by Ryomou, who has the Dragon Jade. Gentoku and Kan-u try to run, as Ekitoku holds her by the ankle, wanting to avoid a fight with her, knowing that Kan-u is destined to die in a battle with Ryomou. Ryomou is able to escape from Ekitoku's grip and attack Gentoku, after by passing Kan-u. The Dragon Jade, in Ryomou's hand, then activates Gentoku's dragon, causing a massive power surge in Gentoku. It is revealed that after Gentoku's transformation she was stopped by Kan-u and imprisoned in the Academy basement. Gentoku's transformation was still activated, causing her to uncontrollably attack her fellow peers, who dared go to close to her. Gentoku's transformation eventually times out, and she then joins Ekitoku on a picnic, eating a lot having not eaten in three days. Gentoku then decides, after hearing Kan-u going to Togenin for her sake, to go to Togenin to try and help Kan-u out. Gentoku, joined by Ekitoku then go to the forest, where they meet with Kansho, who fights Ekitoku. During the fight Gentoku strays off somewhere and finds a mysterious girl fishing in the lake. The girl falls in, and Gentoku dives in after, even though she could not swim. She sees the girl, as well as a dragon under there. She is then able to get the girl and drag her out of the lake. Gentoku and the girl are then taken to the temple, where she finds both Kan-u and Ekitoku resting. After Gentoku, Kan-u and Ekitoku are able to get some rest, they take their leave, bringing along both Kansho and their target Komei, who is said to be the crouching dragon. Gentoku, along with Kansho, Komei, and Ekitoku, enjoy themselves at a carnival, until they are interrupted by the Kyosho fighters, led by Kakouton. Gentoku and Komei stay behind the team of Ekitoku and Kansho, as they try to fend off the fighters. Kyosho continues their onslaught until Kakouton gets the signal that their true target Kan-u is captured, leaving a confused Gentoku and friends behind. Gentoku and the rest of the main Seito students have a meeting, and Gentoku understanding the situation they are in, deciding that she must take her role as leader more seriously and decides to fight to get Kan-u back. At these words Komei then bows to her newly found sovereign. Gentoku then participates in the meeting with Nanyo forming an alliance with them, knowing that neither school alone could hope to fight Kyosho by themselves. To make sure that the alliance is solidified, Nanyo receives the newly acquired Dragon Jade, which Shiryuu had taken off of an unconscious Ryomou. Gentoku then waits along with the other fighters of Nanyo and Seito and for the fighters of Kyosho to show up. Gentoku along with Komei, then confront the strategist of Kyosho, Shibai, and after an exchange of words the battle begins and the six fighters of Nanyo and Seito then split off in a one on one battle against the six fighters of Kyosho and Gentoku had the unfortunate luck to face Bunken of the three pillared gods. Gentoku defends herself and is eventually over powered by and unserious Bunken, but she is then saved by Kan-u who is able to also defeat Chuukou in one hit. Gentoku is then confronted by a newly energized Shibai and is once again saved by Kan-u, who was thrown to the top of the tower by Ektioku. Before Shibai disappears, she summons Sousou, who attacks a transformed Gentoku who confronts a demonized Sousou. Gentoku is unable to fight Sousou and was slowly being devoured until she is saved by Hakufu, who has mastered her dragon. Gentoku realizing that she is not alone, is then able to master her dragon and then fights along with Hakufu against Sousou, who was restrained by the Dragon Jade. They are then able to vanquish Sousou once and for all by combining their dragon elements, water and thunder. Ikkitousen: Great Guardians In Great Guardians Seito is given slightly less spotlight, however they are still relatively involved nonetheless. Presumably Great Guardians starts not too far from where Dragon Destiny left off. Kanu returns from her training and Ryuubi shows an almost overjoyed response to her return. It is here where it is revealed that Kanu has a crush on Ryuubi; their relationship with each other is often their main involvement during the third series in some regard or other. Although Kanu is obviously romantically interested in Ryuubi, Ryuubi often remains completely oblivious and it's usually hinted that Ryuubi does not return Kanu's affections, most likely that Ryuubi is not interested in other girls. As the series progresses, Kanu becomes more desperate to try and start a relationship with Ryuubi, to find out if she actually has a crush on her in the first place or to try and simply win Ryuubi's favour over the other Seito Toushi. What makes Kanu even more desperate however is that Kanu often reveals her worries that Ryuubi likes other Toushi's more than her, in particular she worries about Koumei (who is also revealed to have a crush on Gentoku). However Ryuubi often feels that Kanu is being too pushy or sometimes even scary, throughout the episodes, Kanu scares or embarrasses Ryuubi on multiple occasions, even though Kanu doesn't really have any bad intentions. After a while Ryuubi begins to become quite frustrated with Kanu, the final incident happens when Ryuubi and Kanu go to a theme park with Ryofu Housen, who is possessed by Genpou Saji. Ryofu deliberately flirts with Ryuubi and makes subtle intimate gestures. She then arrogantly accuses Kanu of being jealous. Kanu then loses her temper with Ryofu, however Ryofu gives Ryuubi the impression Kanu lost her temper for no reason. Ryuubi gets angry at Kanu and tells Kanu that she's tired of Kanu ashaming and embarrassing her. Ryuubi then runs off with Ryofu into a haunted house. Ryofu persuades Ryuubi to go in together, despite the fact that Ryuubi wanted to apologise to Kanu for going too far. Ryofu toys with Ryuubi in the haunted house and lets her get restrained. She uses the opportunity to possess Ryuubi. At first, Ryuubi's possessor (Saji Genpou) keeps a low profile, slowly possessing Seito's Toushi's one by one. However Kanu notices the strange events and disappearances, as well as Ryuubi's changed attitude herself. Eventually, the only Toushis left who are not possessed are Kanu, Koumei and Bashoku Youjou. Kanu realises what has happened but she cannot do anything to stop it, even after receiving help from Nanyo they are unable to remove the cause of the possession. Ryuubi eventually is freed from her control when Kanu bravely takes an attack from Ryuubi which nearly kills her. Ryuubi impales Kanu with her bare hand. However, Kanu braves through the pain and tells Ryuubi how happy she is to know and to have served her and that her friendship makes her very happy. This restores Ryuubi and she is heartbroken over nearly killing Kanu. Ryuubi and Seito then have a more minor role in Great Guardians as they do not participate in the final battle due to their extensive injuries. In the final episode, Ryuubi has a conversation with Kanu where they repair their relationship. Kanu also returns one of Ryuubi's books to her, but Ryuubi tells her to keep it because it was her favourite book and Ryuubi says "I wanted to give my favourite book to my favourite person." Thus showing Kanu how much she appreciates her and how much she enjoys being with her, even if she has embarrassed her. Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Ryuubi returns in Xtreme Xecutor although she still a ditz, yet caring person, but is trying to become a more responsible leader to Seito High School. Ryuubi finds an unconscious Bachou Mouki and takes her to Seito High school to recover. She arrives to check on Bachou Mouki when she wakes up and introduced herself. Despite her good intentions, she forgot to practice the speech she promised Kanu for the students of Seito High School which leads her to be scorned by Kanu later. Trivia * Gentoku is a huge bookworm. ** She likes reading Shakespeare. * Gentoku's dragon is the weakest of the three main dragons * Just like how Kanu's hair symbolizes Guan Yu's long beard, Ryuubi's twin ponytails represent Liu Bei's twin swords and her breasts represents Liu Bei's big ears. * When Chouhi comments on how Ryuubi is excellent at getting away, it symbolizes the fact that Liu Bei was known famously for eluding danger. *In the English adaptation (done and published by Tokyopop) of the original Japanese manga, Gentoku was homophobic (she thought that Kan'u and Chouhi were closet lesbians), when she was not homophobic in the original Japanese (and CANON) manga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seito Academy